PROJECT SUMMARY The training program in ?Cardiovascular Biomechanics and Imaging? has the primary goal of attracting highly qualified, multi-disciplinary scientists in the area of cardiovascular bioengineering at pre- and post- doctoral levels. This supplement will expand this training to two laboratories involved in cardiovascular biomechanics and imaging in heart defects and cardiovascular pathologies in models of Down syndrome. This additional focus will leverage collaborations with the Linda Crnic Institute for Down Syndrome on the Anschutz Medical Campus at the University of Colorado and will attract more researchers to Down syndrome research. The new portions of this supplement will use human trisomy 21 iPSC lines and Down syndrome mouse models provided by the Crnic Institute for targeted, high-risk, high-reward basic science studies on chromosome 21. These projects will specifically address the NHLBI INCLUDE funding priorities of characterization of differentiation of disease-related tissue types in induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs) derived from cells from individuals with Down syndrome and compared to euploid iPSCs, and characterization in animal models of the morphological events occurring in early heart development that give rise to the specific forms of congenital heart disease that are the primary cause of death during the first year of life for infants born with Down syndrome.